1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a traveling container, and more particularly to a safety alert system for a traveling container, wherein the safety alert system is incorporated with a retractable handle bar assembly of the traveling container for providing an alert signal, thereby aiding to increase safety.
2. Description of Related Arts
Traveling containers are considered as one of the useful tools for traveling. A conventional container such as a fabric type carrying baggage or a metal type carrying case has several drawbacks. One of the problem with the conventional carrying container is that they are bulky, usually heavy, and difficult to carry. In other words, the carrying container is immobilized at all times such that the user usually picks up the carrying container when he or she has to move from place to place. Therefore, such carrying container usually incorporates with a retractable handle bar assembly such that the user is able to easily carry the carrying container by slidably extending a hand bar of the retractable handle bar assembly.
In addition, when the user waits for the check in at the airport, he or she will usually put the carrying container aside until the departure time comes, so that the carrying container will be stolen easily. In other words, there is no alert system incorporated with the conventional carrying container to prevent the carrying container from being unintentionally stolen.
Moreover, all the conventional carrying containers are looked similar, the user may merely pick up a wrong carrying container that is not belong to him or her. Therefore, there are thousands of carrying containers lost at the airport everyday while the carrying containers are either taken by fault or stolen.